Memoria
Consume memoria stones to refine memoria cards: The memoria cards show events from the past, present, and future. The Memoria ([[Glossary#Library|召装, or shousou]]) feature is a gacha-style mechanism the player may use to gain memoria cards ([[Glossary#Library|装像, or souzou]]) featuring writers, rare outfits and rings. It may be accessed by clicking the Memoria button on the home page to get to the Memoria Laboratory, then clicking the camera button on the right. View Aka and Ao's introduction to the Memoria Laboratory here. How to use the Memoria feature The player may use DMM points (DMMP), imperial tickets ([[Glossary#Resources and Items|帝國券, or teikokuken]]), or memoria stones ([[Glossary#Resources and Items|召装石, or shousouseki]]) to use the feature. When the player first opens the Memoria menu, it shows the DMMP gacha by default. The player may then choose the tab that says "召装石を使用" to use memoria stones. *The player may use 300 DMMP, memoria stones, or imperial tickets to receive one random memoria card (or outfit/ring). Click the "1回" button to choose this option. **Every day the first pull using DMMP or imperial tickets will be discounted and costs 80 DMMP/imperial tickets instead. This discounts resets daily at 0:00 JST. *The player may use 3000 DMMP, memoria stones, or imperial tickets to receive 10 random memoria cards (or outfits/ring), guaranteed to include one memoria card of rarity 2 or higher. Click the "10回" button to choose this option. How to equip memoria cards Navigate to the Formation page. There is a slot at the bottom of each writer's panel which the player may click in order to equip memoria cards. Please view the Formation page for a visual guide. Memoria cards Equipment which can be used to increase the potential of writers: Check the memoria cards gained through the Memoria function, strengthen them, or dismantle them. Memoria cards may be equipped to a writer to change their stats, combined to increase their level, or dismantled to receive spark essence ([[Glossary#Resources and Items|思念素, or sounenzo (?)]]). There are three different rarities of memoria cards, represented by the number of stars. Navigate to the Memoria Cards menu by clicking the left-hand button in the Memoria Laboratory. The default menu screen will display Memoria Card Inventory in the first tab. The second tab is where the player may 'Strengthen' their cards, and the third is where the player may 'Dismantle' them. Click on a card's icon to view its details. The player may also 'Lock/Unlock' cards by clicking the lock button in the upper-right-hand corner. Locking a card will prevent them from being accidentally used as strengthening material or dismantled. Locked cards will not appear in the dismantling menu. After the player has strengthened a card to level 3, the card's artwork will change. Default and max level images are interchangeable by clicking the 'Switch Image' button. Strengthening memoria cards Navigate to the Memoria Cards menu by clicking the left-hand button in the Memoria laboratory. Then, click the second tab to access the Strengthening menu. First, select the card to be leveled up. If the material requirement is fulfilled by the player having another duplicate card in the Inventory, then after clicking the 'Strengthen' button, a pop-up screen will ask for confirmation whether to proceed with the card strengthening or not. It also comes with a warning that the duplicate card will be used up and disappear after the process. If the player has not fulfilled the material requirement for strengthening, then they a different pop-up screen will appear which reads: Insufficient material to proceed with the Strengthening. Keep in mind that memoria cards cannot be strengthened beyond level 3, because level 3 is the max level. Dismantling memoria cards The player may access the dismantling menu by clicking the third tab in the Memoria Cards menu. Select any unnecessary cards, then click the yellow "分解" button to dismantle them and receive spark essence. The next pop-up screen will ask for confirmation as well as recap the number of cards to be dismantled and the number of spark essence to be received. The table below shows how many spark essences will be received if a card is dismantled. Exchange Counter The player may access the exchange menu by navigating to the Memoria Laboratory and clicking the rectangular "交換所" button located in the bottom left beneath the Memoria Cards button. Here, they may use accumulated spark essence to exchange for special featured items. Simply click the yellow "交換" button to complete the transaction. Index The player may access a list of their owned Memoria cards and rings in this menu. The default menu screen will display Memoria Index and the player may switch to Ring Index by clicking the rectangular "指環一覧" button at the right bottom of the page. Please view the Ring page for a thorough guide on how to use the feature.